The chemical analysis of samples is a widely encountered task, not only for the analysis of biological samples, but also those resulting from environmental monitoring and industrial process control. Where complex organic compounds must be identified and quantified, and where they may be contained in a matrix of other compounds, the analysis may be slow and costly so that it cannot be utilized in routine work. Relatively low cost assembly line processes have been developed for the analysis of a limited number of sample types, where an almost continuous supply of such samples are to be analyzed so that the equipment may be dedicated to the analysis of that particular sample type. However, such assembly line procedures utilizing largely dedicated equipment, cannot as a practical matter, be applied to a limited batch of a particular type of sample. The custom analysis of samples is prohibitive, largely because of the handling of the sample in applying reagents, solvents, and purging gases at various pressures and for controlled time periods. An apparatus that permitted the analysis of samples utilizing pressured and reactive injected fluids as well as the connection of scrubbers, gaseous waste dumps and vacuums to receive the injected fluids after passing through the sample, for controlled and often lengthy time periods, utilizing a minimal amount of operator involvement, would enable moderate cost, and therefore routine, analysis of complex samples.